Food inc Wiki
FOOD INC. WORLD CUP APP 2018. INTEGRANTES: Brian Roy Sagredo Lijerón Kevin Bruce Subieta Burgos Josué Eduardo Ferrufino Veizaga Introduction Purpose This document objective to publicize the general functioning of the Food Inc. project that is aimed at the developer team, to the company and the end user. Project Scope Food Inc. wants their clients to have the change to win prizes depending on their predictions for the games. For that matter, they want to config multiple displays in malls, trains, food stores and pubs in different cities. The clients will be able to predict the results via the web application and once the game has finished they should be notified ,the web application should send a message with a code ,this code will be used to claim their prizes using the screem touch ,the screem touch will print a ticket with the prize,also the number of prizes should be introduced by the customer and they will have the possibility to see the amount of clients bet. The system need : * All screens have to be aware of their placement. * The prizes depend on the screen location. * See the number of customers who bet in the game. * Have the capability to define how many prizes can be given in each screen-placement. * Have the capability to disable or enable screens immediately Overall Description Product Perspective The aplication web have to permit ,the clients will be able to predict the results via web app and once the game has finished they should be notified about a prize they won if the prediction was correct and the winners should be able to claim the prize according to a screen's place. Product Features * RQ1. Login * RQ2. Logout * RQ3. List Screens * RQ4. Enable/Disable Screen * RQ5 Set the prize number that a screen can give * RQ6. List Matches * RQ7. Autenticate * RQ8. List Predictions * RQ9. Send Predictions * RQ10. Notify Winners * RQ11. Claim Prize User Classes and Charecteristics The system three end users: : * Administrator: Responsible for the management of the monitors and accounts of the clients to whom they will be publicized. * Customer: Responsible for providing prizes for bets according to their criteria. * Client: Users who will make the predictions of the cup matches. Design and Implementation Constraints Hardware * The hardware features should be able to support a large amount of data flow, since there will be more than 50,000 users. * The touch-screens should have a funtional printer embedded. Sofware * The API or the socket should not generate a bottleneck. * The client must be able to bet no more than once before a match starts. System Features Template Login Logout List Screens Enable/Disable Screen Set the prize number that a screen can give List Matches Authenticate List Predictions Send Predictions Notify winners Claim Prize External Interface Requirements User Interfaces Player Interface Login Main page Display the list of matches of the day. Prize selection and data user Selection of the prizes in the screen touch Client InterFace List Screens Hardware Interfaces Other Nonfunctional Requirements Performace Requirements * The system must be able to process many requests (50000) before matches. * You can send SMS messages if the player does not have email Safety Requirements * A Client can only send one prediction per match. * Limitation of the prizes per screen. * Communication protocol between the screens and the server. Security Requirements * Avoid many requests for a single account for the same match. * Security between the web server and clients or players. * Control of the location of the screens. Other Requirements Appendix A: Glossary Appendix B: Analysis Models Appendix C: Issues List Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse